Del otro lado
by BIAK
Summary: ¿Lo crees? A veces, los sentimientos son tan fuertes que pueden alcanzar cosas imposibles y deseos incumplibles, e incluso llegar hasta el otro lado, más allá de la puerta, si realmente son verdaderos. ¿No lo crees así, Edward?. /-EdxWin, Royai...-/
1. Bajo su protección

**Autor: **Biak Songkey

**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Parejas: **EdxWin, Royai...

**Advertencias: **Esta historia ocurre paralelamente durante el final de FMA, por lo cual, tiene Spoilers de los últimos tres capítulos y de la película (Vamos, que si no conoces a Alphonse Heiderich, estarás totalmente perdido XD)

**Título de la historia: **_Del otro lado (lo sé, lo sé... nada original, pero puede ser que se me ocurra otro mejor... ) _

**Derechos:** Full Metal alchemist no es mío, es de Hirumu Arakawa... por que si fuera mío, Ed!Pride no sería sólo un peronaje Fanon XD.

**Resumen:** ¿Lo crees? A veces, los sentimientos son tan fuertes que pueden alcanzar cosas imposibles y deseos incumplibles, e incluso llegar hasta el otro lado si realmente son verdaderos, ¿No lo crees así, Edward?. (EdxWin, Royai...)

**Notas**: Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba escribir algo como esto, pero no fue hasta que Rukia Elric me dió ideas y me animó a escribir este fic que lo hecho, de no ser por su valiosa ayuda, tal vez esta ide aún seguiría metida dentro de mi cabeza sin salir nunca, Jiji, pero no por eso le voy a echar toda la culpa a ella si es que no sale como esperaba XD.

La historia está centrada en Alphonse Hiderich y su mundo.

* * *

**1—Mellizos **

Alzó la mirada hacia los cielos grises de ese entonces. Recordó con melancolía y tristeza cada detalle de ese día lluvioso, donde el aroma a humedad se mezclaba con el de la tierra removida recientemente. Frente a ellos, la fuerte lluvia mojó sus pequeños cuerpos de niños, que veían con desesperanza dos piedras grabadas frente a sus ojos.

Ella fue la primera en caer en la desesperación ahogada entre sollozos.

No podría olvidar nunca el rostro de su hermana desolado, llorando a mares y reclamándole a los vientos y al cielo aquello que les había sido arrebatado sin aviso previo; quitándole una de las pocas cosas que tenían en la vida. Al verla así, también deseó llorarse y echarse sobre el suelo.

Pero no podía. No mientras fuera su hermano mayor y desde ahora su única familia y único apoyo.

Recordó igualmente con tristeza como aquellas orbes azules le miraban cristalinas, como sus manos intentaban limpiarse finalmente el rostro manchado por sus llantos y la lluvia. Sus ojos de niña inocente le miraban pidiéndole una respuesta lógica sus desgracias, una que le pudiera explicar qué habían hecho para merecer aquel dolor.

No puedo responderle a su pregunta. No mientras no supiera como hacerlo

Sus ojos azules entonces, se fijaron en los suyos de color celeste

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Al?—le preguntó, conteniendo los sollozos que apenas había calmado—. ¿Qué haremos?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin tener clara respuesta a su pregunta. Alzó nuevamente la mirada a los cielos grises y nublados, mientras el agua de la lluvia mojaba su joven y pulcro rostro sereno, dolido: el rostro de un niño obligado en ese instante a convertirse en adulto, algo que debía asumir desde ese momento y para siempre.

— Vivir, Win…—le contestó, aún mirando al cielo, con las manos guardadas en bolsillos de sus pantalones evitando mirarla porque sabía que si lo hacía se echaría a llorar igualmente; y como su hermano mayor, ejemplo suyo de ahora en adelante no podía permitírselo—. Supongo que eso hubiesen querido nuestros padres…

Ella le abrazó de repente. Fue un abrazo silencioso: ninguno de los dos había hablado ni tenían en mente hacerlo. Ella se aferró fuertemente entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, buscando el cobijo y la protección que antes le brindaban los padres que el día anterior les fueron arrebatados a ambos. Alphonse sabía lo muy encariñada que estaba Winry a su madre, y que al ser la niñita de ambos progenitores era la más consentida de los dos. Sabía que a ella le dolía más que nada verse despojada del cariño y la protección de sus progenitores, pues al ver a tan pequeña niña de diez años peinada con dos coletas bajas ahora completamente empapadas teniendo que enfrentarse a las desdichas de la vida de un adulto, en donde si quieres tener el pan en la mesa cada día debes ganarlo con tu propio esfuerzo, a Alphonse Heiderich se le rompía en corazón el tan sólo imaginarla trabajando para vivir en el cruel mundo que Dios los había mandado.

— Te quiero mucho, hermanito…—le dijo ella, aún en el abrazo—. A ti no quiero perderte nunca.

Observaron sus ojos la inocencia de los suyos azules cuando le hablaba, y la cariñosa sonrisa que era delineada en su labios en toda la extensión de su cara de niña juguetona le enterneció profundamente.

En ese momento, Alphonse Heiderich comprendió que aquel ángel pequeño de sus ojos, indefenso a la vida e inocente al mundo estaba _bajo su protección._

Nunca dejaría que nada la dañara, ni que nadie le hiciera daño.

**x o x **

El tiempo había pasado, lo suficiente como para que ambos hermanos dejaran atrás los juegos de niños inocentes, no porque ya fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para dejar las manías de antaño, sino porque a veces la vida misma lo exigía cruelmente de esa forma. Los ojos de ambos desde muy niños veían a la perfección que la vida fácil estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance y que ninguno de los dos podría hacer algo para cambiar sus condición al nacer en una humilde familia como la mayoría de las que residían en aquel país.

El tiempo pasa a veces rápido y otras lento… y siempre deja sus marcas al pasar.

Alphonse Heiderich notó como poco a poco ambos crecían. De cierta forma, pese a que le entristeciera pensar que había acabado su infancia y que nunca más podría recuperarla, sabía que mientras más pasara el tiempo y se hiciera hombre, podría cuidar a su pequeña hermana mejor y conseguir cada vez mayores trabajos donde ganaría el sueldo de un adulto, no el insignificante sueldo de un niño con el que apenas les alcanzaban para ambos comer.

Winry se dio cuenta pronto de la situación, pese a los intentos de Al de ocultar los problemas de su alcance. No era tonta y podía ver perfectamente como sufría día a día su hermano al llegar a casa después de esas largas y laboriosas jornadas con las que conseguía el dinero para que ambos vivieran.

Ella no podía permitir que Alphonse trabajara tanto por ella para mantenerla atada aún en su mundo de juegos y risas.

— Yo también quiero un trabajo—le dijo un día mientras comían, acabando él de llegar del trabajo. Al se quedó completamente impresionado por sus repentinas palabras— ¡No pienso dejar que solo tú te sacrifiques por nosotros dos!—le dijo con tono firme, apoyando su brazos en la mesa para levantarse y mostrarle su molestia ante la situación en la que vivían.

Pero Al siempre se negaba rotundamente.

—Tú no te preocupes…—le decía, intentando mantener la calma mostrándole una sonrisa para transmitirle a Winry que todo estaba bien—. Si alguien debe trabajar en esta casa, ese seré sólo yo.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga—le sonreía. Cada vez que hacía eso ella pensaba que él la tomaba como una niña pequeña que decía estupideces, cuando era lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que pasaba y lo que quería hacer para cambiarlo—. Ahora cómete tu almuerzo, se va a enfriar…

Con él siempre era lo mismo.

A decir verdad, a Alphonse Heiderich le aterraba la sola idea de ver a su hermana trabajando. El paso del tiempo se había marcado más en ella que en él: ya no era la misma niña traviesa que jugaba con las llaves y herramientas de su habitación, ni la pequeña que a hurtadillas entraba a su cuarto cuando él intentaba como una diversión nocturna, reparar algunas cosas de la casa que estaban descompuestas. Winry siempre lo observaba en silencio trabajar con sus herramientas y de vez en cuando le alcanzaba una que estaba lejos de sus manos sólo adivinándolo, sin la necesidad de que él se la pidiera. Ella ya no era igual y lo sabía, había cambiado: mantenía el gusto que compartían por la mecánica, pero ella ahora no era una niña, sino que toda una mujer esbelta, de pechos ya crecidos y rasgos finos propios de una mujer de quince años.

Heiderich temía por eso, temía por la seguridad de su hermana en el mundo en el que vivían. Sabía de buenas fuentes que muchas de las jovencitas que estuvieron en el mismo orfanato que ellos—del cual peligrosamente se escaparon—habían terminado en las calles… y vendiendo su pureza para sobrevivir, y otras que ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir ese modo de vida por culpa de los crueles hombres sucios que se las llevaban.

Eso le aterraba de sobremanera.

Esas ideas estaban en su cabeza y no se las podía quitar. Estaba claro que ella tenía la razón, que ella también tenía el derecho a trabajar como él y por sobre todo estaba en claro perfectamente que ella no era una vaga ni mucho menos una muchacha tranquila: era bastante hiperactiva y quedarse en casa limpiando lo poco y nada que se ensuciaba en casa era poco para sus juveniles energías.

Pero lo hacía por su bien ¡Ya desearía él tener la fuerzas y vitalidad de ella! De esa manera no se agotaría tan pronto y podría tal vez conseguir otro empleo con el que pudiera mantenerla aún mejor. Pero no, las fuerzas se le acababan rápidamente.

—Es porque no te alimentas bien—le reprochaba su hermana cada vez que lo veía echado tras la puerta interior de la casa al volver del trabajo cuando creía que ella no estaba allí para verlo sufrir—. Insisto que te esfuerzas demasiado, ¡Deja que yo trabaje también por ti! No soporto verte llegar así a casa todos los días…

— ¡Ni hablar!—decía con las pocas energías restantes al discutirle—. ¡No vas a trabajar y se ha acabado la conversación!—no quería que sus palabras la asustaran, ni mucho menos gritarle, pero para su gusto, su voz se había alzado más de lo que tenía planeado. Ella se quedó de piedra frente a él—.Discúlpame, estoy cansado… —dichas las palabras, se levantó de suelo y se apoyó con la ayuda de la pared para caminar—Por favor, Win. Lo hago por tu bien…

Aunque sabía que para ella, esa no era excusa suficiente.

"_Ya verás hermanito: cuando consiga un trabajo no estarás nunca más tan cansado"_ pensaba la joven rubia que veía como cada día las energías de su esforzado hermano se veían acabadas ante el duro esfuerzo que le obligaba a realizar sus trabajos.

Todo y sólo todo para que ambos cumplieran ese sueño por el que vivían…

_"No sufras más. Al…" _

Cerraba sus ojos y se obligaba a mirar a otro lado. Le quería y le respetaba, mas viéndole tan agotado antes las duras jornadas laborales, simplemente no podía permitirse vivir tan tranquila en esa burbuja de despreocupaciones que su hermano se había encargado de crear para ella. Lo tenía tan claro, sabía que todo lo que hacía su hermano era por su bien propio, pero esa orden de no trabajar no la podía obedecer mientras cada día vieran sus ojos azules la triste realidad de su hermano, realidad que él intentaba ocultar bajo esa sonrisas que mostraba todos los días al ir y volver de casa, mientras sus hermosos ojos color cielo le habían hecho creer cada vez que se perdía en ellos, que realmente así lo era.

**x o x **

El paisaje que mostraba la ventana a su lado no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto: Si hubiesen sido árboles y bosques más vivos y hermosos que aquellos descuidados que veía, tal vez la cosa sería diferente. Respiró hondo en sus aburrimiento, sentado sobre el escritorio que su vagón privado tenía para su gusto, tal como se lo había ordenado a su representante.

No era que aquel vagón ni que aquel viaje no le llamaran en lo absoluto su atención. Era tan sólo que se sentía demasiado sumido en sus recuerdos como para poder pensar en algo que no fuera la fecha marcada en el calendario frente a su él, posando sus ojos en todas las fechas a lo largo del mes y suspiraba con cansancio.

Odiaba recordar cosas como aquella.

Tomó entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un libro hecho a mano y recorrió con sumo cuidado y delicadeza desde la primera página a las otras, hasta detenerse en una cuyo contenido estaba en blanco, a diferencias de las anteriores que tenían algo escrito. Tomó un lápiz del lapicero a su lado de tinta negra y pensativo con él en mano comenzó a hacer algunas reflexiones dentro de su cabeza de manera que nadie más que él pudiera escucharlas. Ordenados una vez sus pensamientos, comenzó a anotarlos en la hoja en blanco.

_Nadie elige su suerte, es la suerte la que elige mucho antes de que pueda saberse_

Repasó en voz medianamente alta la frase que acababa de escribir y tras decirla otro par de veces después la sintió poco profunda, sin llegar a transmitir el mensaje que quería dar realmente, pero tampoco estaba mal. Quizás algún día encontraría el significado de esas casuales palabras, pero por ahora era preferente guardar la libreta y sacarla en otro momento cuando la inspiración volviera; o cuando el aburrimiento lo superara como en esos momentos.

Abrió el cajón donde guardaba sus apuntes y sus bocetos. Vio sin querer otra vez aquel cuadro que juraba haber guardado antes en otro lado para evitar encuentros casuales como ese, que a veces llegaba a pensar que eran producto de magia.

No le gustaba aquella foto.

Delineó con las yemas de sus dedos los marcos de madera barnizados. Sus ojos dorados que parecían ser de oro verdadero observaban la imagen en colores blancos y negros que habían en el retrato: Una mujer de notable belleza, de cabellos que no mostraban color pero que él bien sabían eran castaños, y sus ojos eran hermosamente grises y otra veces los veía verdes; no podía recordar bien cual era el color de los ojos de esa mujer que sostenía a un pequeño como él entre sus brazos, porque había muerto siendo tan niño en ese entonces que apenas se acordaba de ella con esfuerzo. Recordaba bien que ella era linda, cariñosa. Lo habría dado todo por él y él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella.

Al menos, eso era lo que creía hasta ese entonces.

Lo que más hallaba en sus recuerdos eran gratas imágenes donde aparecía su hermosa sonrisa. Su madre sonreía siempre, no había momento en que ella no estuviera sonriendo tan alegre y hermosa. Es sus memorias, sólo hubo dos ocasiones en que ella dejó de sonreír, mas odiaba demasiado rememorar esos momentos como para nombrarlos.

Odiaba su sonrisa, y creía cada vez al ver esa foto que ella se burlaba de su desgracia. Porque era tan hermosamente bella sus sonrisa que la envidiaba

La guardó en el cajón nuevamente apresurado. La sola idea de ver esa foto le hacía sentir horriblemente. Él era de esas personas que preferían mantener el pasado bien atrás y seguir adelante con el futuro, viviendo el presente sin mirar atrás.

Pero a veces no podía, porque a veces no era tan fácil hacerlo así sin más: sin recordar, sin mirar atrás y querer volver aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo.

—Joven Edward—escuchó tras él. Habían abierto la puerta del vagón mientras no le prestaba atención. Algo raro en él pues era de aquellos muy cautelosos—. Le informo que hoy en la tarde llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Kimbley…

Kimbley era desde que recordaba, el encargado de hacer los transmites por él, ayudarle con la administración de su fortuna y en general, el que le ayudaba en todo momento. Era alguien en que creía plenamente gracias a que se había ganado su confianza a lo largo de todos esos años.

— ¿Le ocurre algo, joven Edward?—se adelantó a preguntar. Conocía bien a ese adolescente frente a él y podía decir con certeza que algo le había ocurrido antes de que él entrara—. ¿Algo malo con el servicio del tren?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces

—N-o es nada… sólo soy yo y mis recuerdos…

—Entiendo, joven—hizo una reverencia de respeto ante él—. Su tía se oía muy alegre cuando le dije que veníamos en camino—le informó de la reciente llamada que acababa realizar hacia el lugar hacia donde iban.

Edward bajó la mirada.

—Je, mi tía Riza… la he tenido tan abandonada estos últimos años…

—Usted solía pasar todas las vacaciones en Munich junto a ella.

Cerró los ojos y su mente trajo recuerdos de esos días que mencionaba su representante. En Aquel entonces, de niño recordaba cosas bellas y hermosas: disfrutaba de la compañía de sus padres y de su tía, siendo él el consentido por todos en aquella casa, pues era el único infante. Todo era hermoso, incluso después de que su padre falleciera. Pero no había ocurrido lo mismo cuando fue su madre la que había muerto

—Es verdad… —susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera pudo oírlo.

Observó por la ventana el color rojizo del cielo, mientras en imágenes veloces veía pasar todo ante sus ojos. Los árboles se mecían con el mover del viento; las aves volaban por entre ellos para llegar hasta sus nidos para traerle el alimento a sus crías que indefensas esperaban que sus padres vinieran hasta ellos, sin poder ir ellos hasta donde estaban sus progenitores pues tenían alas débiles que no podían surcar los cielos. Algún día sus padres le enseñarían la valiosa lección de volar con sus propias alas, tan lejos y tan alto que podrían valerse por si mismos y volar lejos del nido, mientras sus padres orgullosos les verían marchar con la alegría de ver que sus esfuerzos nunca fueron en vano. Edward pensó que con la vida era igual.

Tenía la impresión de que las cosas no sucedían porque sí, más bien porque tenía claro que todo sucedía en un orden preescrito mucho antes de que se supiera de su existencia.

Por que lo quisiera o no, su guión ya estaba escrito; ahora sólo faltaba que él dijera sus líneas… entonces comenzaría así al fin la obra de su vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

Entre mis planes estaba el poner en este capítulo un poco de Royai, pero se alargó más de lo que esperaba que, al final, quedará para el próximo capítulo pendiente.

¡Gracias por leer!

**1.03.01**

95829c3b-4df1-490a-b9d2-1255e4d8107f

1.03.01


	2. Bajo miradas

No, por nada del mundo quiero dejar abandonado este fanfic. Me tardo, pero no lo dejaría... Como consuelo les puedo decir que debo terminarlo en menos de un año n.n

No quiero demorarme tanto en la siguiente actrualización, sobre todo porque me ha hecho mucha ilusión estar escribiendo la historia en general n.n

Muchísimas gracias a los lectores que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un bonito review, al final del fic dejo las contestaciones n.n

* * *

**2— Primer encuentro **

— ¡Qué bonitas! —exclamó la muchacha rubia frente a la vitrina de la tienda. Una serie de tornillos y llaves ordenas en el estante parecían desfilar antes sus ojos curiosos, que repasaban detalladamente de un lado a otro cada esquina de la vitrina; hasta que sus ojos alegres se centraron en una sola cosa—. ¡Qué llave más preciosa!—recargándose aún más contra el vidrio, contempló los cuidadosos detalles que la hacían sobresalir. De pronto, la imagen de su hermano se le vino a la mente como una pequeña ilusión: Pensaba en él porque sabía que no podía encontrar mejor regalo que esa herramienta. Su mente divagó en esa imagen tanto como le fue posible hasta que su mirada se topó con la etiqueta del precio—. Estás de broma, ¿No? ¡Eso es mucho dinero!—se sobresaltó, alejándose de la vitrina como asustada—. No puedo comprarlo ni con mi mesada completa de tres meses.

Siempre era lo mismo: Cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba de verdead, ese "algo" tenía un precio muy alto, demasiado para el poco dinero del que disponía. Winry pensaba que todas las personas pasaban por lo mismo en el mundo e incluso por peores, lo que de cierta manera la hacía sentirse agradecida.

_"Por una vez…" _bajó su cabeza, alejándose de la tienda sin volverse a girar de nuevo. Aquella etiqueta le había quitado todos los ánimos del día "_… quisiera poder tener el dinero suficiente para comprarle un regalo a mi hermano_" suspiró con tristeza. Una de las tantas cosas que no le gustaba recordar era esa: el hecho de no poder hacer nada por la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—Si tan sólo Al no fuera tan cerrado—murmuró entre dientes, andando a casa—: si me dejara trabajar como él, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Alzó la mirada por instinto al cielo, al sentir una ligera brisa rozar su cara y despeinar algunos de sus cabellos. Parpadeó ante aquel contacto y volvió a correr los mechones que se despeinaron. Luego siguió su camino, yendo más deprisa

**x o x **

Edward observó desde la ventanilla del auto la mansión de su abuelo: Tenía el mismo aspecto que recordaba hace siete años. Sólo algunas cosas desde afuera parecía haber sido limpiadas profundamente, pero más allá de ese insignificante detalle todo le recordaba, absolutamente todo le hacía recordar.

—Llegamos—anunció Kimbley. Vio que el muchacho del asiento de atrás observaba la mansión como sumido en varios pensamientos unidos en una profunda mirada que ocultaba algo, lo sabía: lo conocía bien y por eso aseguraba que tras esa mirada fija que simulaba desinterés se ocultaba el verdadero sentir de Edward, sentir que hasta él desconocía—Joven Edward… —se sobresaltó al ser llamado, cayendo en cuenta de la realidad—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—el joven asintió despacio, como por reacción automática.

Edward sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba bien, en lo absoluto.

**x o x **

Su vista mientras esperaba, se quedaba absorta mirando las imponentes pinturas que adornaban la sala de estar en la cual esperaba sentado en un sofá. La mayoría de ellas, según recordaba, en sus ancestros que habían vivido en esos territorios durante varias décadas.

Pero eso no era algo que llamara verdaderamente su atención.

Lo que en realidad quería lograr no era otra cosa que apartar sus pensamientos del sonido de la puerta ser llamaba, de ver como el mayordomo se encaminaba a abrirla para después mostrar a dos, tres o cuatro personas de luto llorando sin estar tristes verdaderamente, sólo fingiendo.

Su abuelo había muerto. Todavía no podía creerlo del todo: sólo recuerdaba que días atrás se habían comunicado por teléfono a decirle acerca estado del anciano, y que de inmediato había partido a Alemania para ir a su lado; sin embargo, había llegado únicamente para verle dar su último respiro de vida. Todo había pasado tan rápido que de camino en tren no había sido capaz de pensar en que aquello podría suceder. Sólo ahora podía verlo con sus propios ojos: que todo había sido verdad y no sólo un sueño.

Si, un sueño. Pesadilla habría sido si él siguiese con vida.

Todos los recuerdos que tenía de su abuelo se limitaban a verlo platicar de negocios con sus socios mientras él de pequeño se escondía por la mansión; o hablar con sus parientes durantes las tensas reuniones familiares donde siendo muy pequeño había comprendido el temor de ellos hacia él. Su abuelo no era una buena persona, y lo tenía perfectamente claro. Le había hecho la vida imposible a tanta gente: a su padre, a su madre, a su tía Riza, a sus empleados, a los que eran sus amigos. Y a él mismo.

Ahora, al verlo muerto, no podía sentir otra cosa por el anciano que no fuese lástima.

—Edward…—la voz suave, pero firme de una mujer resonó en su mente como un llamado al cual respondió viéndola a los ojos: su tía Riza le hablaba sentada a su lado en el sofá—. ¿Te sucede algo?—él negó lentamente—. No es bueno que te quedes dormido con los ojos abiertos.

—No estaba dormido—respondió de inmediato—. Pensaba, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué cosas, por ejemplo?

— ¿Importa de verdad?—le contestó sin querer sonar osco, mas el tono de su respuesta había hecho crecer que sí—. Lo lamento, esto me tiene mal.

—Y a mí…—de pronto bebió un poco de té que tenía servido en una bandeja sobre la mesa de en junto—, pero no por eso dejo que mi mal genio me supera—sonó calmada y segura, muy de ella—. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, no estoy triste.

Edward pareció sorprendido. Pensaba que el hecho de no tener a su padre cerca, y la carencia de su hermano—su padre—, la harían sentirse desprotegida viviendo sola en aquella gran mansión que por herencia le correspondía. Se había hecho a la idea de que ella estaría muy sola desde ahora, e incluso se planteó la posibilidad de invitarla a vivir a su mansión en Inglaterra para hacerle compañía, mas jamás pensó que realmente ella no lo necesitaría y que por el contrario, actuara alegremente ante su ahora libertad.

Su charla fue interrumpida por los insistentes pasos que se acercaban hasta la sala. Riza se levantó tan pronto como la figura apuesta de un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color se acercaba a ella, como alarmado. Riza lo observó extrañada al ver su asistencia.

—Vine tan pronto me enteré de lo que sucedió—decía, preocupado. Edward observó el poco aliento que usaba al hablar, indicio de que había llegado allí tal cómo había dicho—. Lo siento mucho, Riza: lamento que tu padre falleciera de esa forma tan horrible. Si tan sólo hubiéramos sabido que algo así podría pasar…—seguía hablando, pero Riza parecía no prestar mucha atención a lo que decía. Sus ojos rojizos lo miraban a él y a la vez, parecía como si lo que estuviese mirando fue otra cosa, más allá de lo que podía verse.

—Roy, basta… —fue lo que salió repentinamente de sus labios, no como una orden, sino como un simple murmullo que había bastado para que el hombre terminara de decir aquellas palabras que parecía haber elaborado antes de llegar a hablar con ella—. Ya entendí. No te preocupes: estoy perfectamente.

Roy había sonreído.

—De hecho, desde que sé que no tendré que casarme contigo, no podría estar mejor—rió a lo bajo. Pero Roy no parecía compartir su humor.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices?—se sorprendió por aquello, mientras parecía caer desde muy alto por su expresión.

—Por favor…—se volvió hacia él, recriminándole algo que sabía él entendía a la perfección. —: imagino que sabes bien que ahora que mi padre no está vivo, no hay razón alguna para que deba atarme a ti de por vida, Roy—aquellas palabras parecía haberle afectado como un balde de agua fría al hombre a quien le hablaba—. Por favor, le pido que de ahora en adelante, seamos unos completos desconocidos: Usted y yo.

Roy iba a objetar algo. Abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero en ese preciso instante comprendió que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, observándolo; Riza estaba allí adelante, mirándolo tan fijamente, ordenándole que guardara sus palabras, que no podía hacer algo para que cambiara su decisión. Suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Riza volvió a sentarse, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro y dio un suspiro largo.

—…pero no por eso dejo que mi mal genio me supere—Edward repitió sus palabras, sarcástico y calmado.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le respondió con una sonrisa amplia, pero muy triste.

**x o x **

Había decidido irse a caminar hacia cualquier parte, en verdad, no le importaba hacia donde. De pronto se había sumido en una tristeza profunda y repentina donde el corazón le apretaba. No sabía si había sido porque al final todas aquellas imágenes del que alguna vez también había sido su hogar le estuviera afectando de alguna forma; o por que de pronto la visita de aquel hombre llamando Roy había perturbado la tranquilidad de Riza, que después de haberle pedido que se alejaran había estado… ¿Cuál era la forma correcta de decirlo? ¿Triste acaso? Y no lo comprendía. Si estaba triste por haberle hablado así ¿por qué lo había hecho? Ella no iba a decírselo: era tan reservada como él y obviamente, no se lo preguntaría tampoco.

Vaya familia la suya…

Caminó mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus pies. Sin mirar de frente nada, todo le parecía desgastado, como si todos los colores se hubieran acabado en ese instante.

Sólo hasta ese instante.

— ¡Cuidado!—fue lo que oyó de pronto de una voz fémina, y lo que ocurrió después había sido tan rápido que sólo ahora podía procesarlo.

Había atravesado la calle sin darse cuenta. No sabía con certeza si el que había hecho mal había sido él, o el conductor del automóvil que conducía con velocidad hasta él sin detenerse. Escuchó entonces esa voz que quebró sus pensamientos, y cuando se volvió hacia el lado únicamente pudo ver el rostro de Roy desesperado por intentar detenerse o al menos, virar hacia un lado y no arrollarle. En ese momento, cuando sus ojos se abrieron impresionados ante la inminente muerte que le esperaba, era cuando ella había aparecido junto a él y lo había empujado hacia el otro lado de la calle, mientras que ensimismado, ni siquiera había atinado a moverse.

Lo que supo luego y eso lo podía recordar bien, fue que se vio de pronto bajo ella, a salvo de todo peligro. Sus orbes azules miraban a las suyas doradas fijamente desde arriba. Así, _bajo miradas _sin parpadear, se veían el uno al otro, serenas, ajenas y ausentes del mundo que le rodeaba. Podía haber pasado años estando así y él no se habría dado cuenta jamás. Estando de esa forma, con esa mirada atenta a la suya, vigilándole, sentía como si en ese instante se hubiese cortado en tiempo y el reloj dejaba su siempre _tic-tac_ sonante por ellos, para ellos, y ya nada más que eso importara.

En ese momento, parecía como si todos los colores se hubiesen vuelto uno.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Lovely Flower:** Y te aseguro que habrá mucho Royai en el fic, de hecho, la relación de esos dos es un punto importante en la historia. mmm es que es algo AU, estoy probando con esa clisifación por ahora n.n Muchas gracias por dejar comentario

**neliam91:** Me hace muy feliz saber eso n.n, de hecho, al principio tenía miedo por lo que puedieran opinar los lectres ahora que incié este fic. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado. Gracuas por comentar.

**Malicie Song**: Yo también lo amo XP, y me dio demasiada tristeza cuando murió en la peli T.T no fue justo, no no... Gracias por el comentario.

**Alkimista paula elric:** Lo voy a seguir T.T juro que lo haré aunque me tarde (como ahora) Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado. Besos

**miciel:** Es algo triste realmente lo es y deseé ponerlo en el fic porque me gustaria tratar este tipo de situaciones, entre otras más adelante que serán un tanto más graciosas. Saludos

**fairy of sky:** Pues realmente lograste alegrarme el día nOn. Bueno, pues diré que me hace muy feliz saber que los lectores se llevan esa impresión(en su mayoría) al leer. Nunca he sido buena con la ortografía (mi punto débil) pero en lo posible intento que sea buena. Por mi narración, trato de mejorarla cada vez que puedo, siempre intentando ser lo más clara posible al intentar que el lector comprenda lo que quiero realmente expresar, porque antes no lograba que se captara lo que deseaba. Ahora, por ejemplo, trato de ir poniendo los conflictos principales para en los siguientes capítulos aclararlos o resolverlos... poco a poco tendrá sentido. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojalá extistieran más lectores como tú porque motivan mucho a seguir a los autores. Besos

**Shadir:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n

**Baarbii: :** Habrá mucho EdWin, tú tranquila y disfruta del fic :)

**1.03.01**

95829c3b-4df1-490a-b9d2-1255e4d8107f

1.03.01


	3. Bajo trance

**Lamento de verdad la demora. Espero que esto no se repita **

**Gracias a los lectores que se toman el tiempo en dejarme un lindo review, un beso a todos ellos. **

* * *

**3—Inspiración **

Alphonse rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Winry sonrió, enseñando los dientes.

Alphonse volvió a mirarla en el preciso instante en el que dejó de sonreír. Su mirada no era la dulce y afectuosa de siempre, ni daba indicios en ella de intentar al menos mostrar algo de ello: más bien era mirada de reproche. Sereno y con los ojos fijos en ella, Winry apenas podía creer que el hombre frente a ella era el hermano al que tanto adoraba.

—Winry, Winry ¡Oh, Winry! —Negaba, ocultando sus ojos cerrados con la palma de su mano—-. Win…

Si ella hubiese estado en otra situación juraría que él estaba exagerando. Pero no, él no estaba exagerando en lo absoluto. Estaba regañándola: no estaba enojado, pero sí estaba disgustado. Y de no ser por la situación en la que estaban, sentados en la mesa de comedor con las dos sillas al frente como él hacía cada vez que la regañaba por algo, ella habría jurado que había hecho algo malo, algo que con toda la seguridad del mundo, sabía que no había hecho.

— ¿Sí?

Alphonse dio un suspiro largo a los aires.

Ella no entendía nada de nada

—Veamos: salvaste a un joven rico de un accidente automovilístico que pudo traer peores consecuencias—su voz era serena, pero ella podía distinguir por su tono que en ella no había ni una pizca de orgullo por su hazaña—. Además, el conductor también resultó ser una persona rica—añadió—. No te culpo por haber querido salvarle la vida a alguien a quien jamás en tu vida conociste, pero no quisiera que volvieras a hacerlo—Winry arqueó una ceja ante eso, sin entender a su mellizo—. Finalmente, tuve que enterarme porque el conductor del automóvil te trajo a casa desde la estación de policía, porque según ellos habías cometido un "Homicidio frustrado"

Ella intentó reprimir una carcajada ante sus palabras, mas por el rostro completamente serio de su hermano, supo que no era una buena idea echarse a reír ante esa absurda situación.

—Pero el conductor aclaró el mal entendido—Ella intentó ver el lado positivo, pero el rostro todavía serio de Alphonse le demostró que no estaba satisfecho con eso.

—Sí, corriste con mucha suerte: aunque no siempre podrá ser así.

— ¿Cómo?

Al volvió a suspirar a lo bajo.

—Algún día tu noble corazón te llevará a la perdición—Admitió, como si esas palabras le dolieran a él mismo, como si al decirlas estuviera aceptando una dura realidad.

—Sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embrago qué?

—Creo que eso habrían hecho nuestros padres en nuestra situación. Recordé a mamá y a papá cuando vi la gratitud en los ojos de la mujer que vino a recoger al joven al que salve. Me hizo sentir feliz… y no me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado.

La mirada de Alphonse Heiderich se ablandó cuando oyó las palabras de su hermana.

—Me recuerdas a mamá…

— ¿De verdad nos parecíamos?

—Mucho—Admitió él—-. Pero sobre todo, tienes el mismo corazón noble que el de ella. No quiero perderte como a ella. A ti nunca quiero perderte—Su voz era calmada nuevamente, y sus ojos celestes la volvían a mirar con la profunda calidez que ella recordaba.

—Te quiero, hermano.

—Yo también—le dijo, y de pronto se hizo un silencio entre ambos—.Ya es tarde, debes estar cansada. Ha sido un día largo—pronunció en tanto se levantaba de su asiento—Te llevaré la cena a la cama hoy. Sólo hoy—dijo en tono de advertencia pero sin que la sonrisa ni la amable mirada desaparecieran de su rostro. Él no iba a consentirla demasiado.

Winry se dio cuenta entonces de que realmente era afortunada al tenerlo como hermano.

**x o x **

Edward no podía dormir. No con todas esas ideas allí dentro de su cabeza rondándole sin cesar, y sinceramente, no las comprendía. Yacía entre las sábanas de su cama con la tenue luz de la luna iluminándole. Todo era tranquilo, hasta incluso el sonido molesto de allá fuera de su ventana parecía haber terminado, y ni aún así podía dormir tranquilo.

No lo entendía.

La noche anterior había dormido tranquilamente como hacía años no lo había hecho. Siendo él madrugador, no había día en que no fuera él el primero en estar de pie en la mansión horas antes de que toda la casa despertara. No obstante, se había levantado pasado el medio día y ni siquiera estuvo deseoso de apartarse de su cama. Calma, respiraba calma en cada rincón al su alrededor. Era una sensación tan extraña y a la vez, placentera: completamente utópica. Edward supo de inmediato de que eso no era normal en alguien que no podía dormir si no se encontraba en el más absoluto de todos los silencios. Como ahora, pero no podía dormir ni con eso.

De repente, el sueño fue rápidamente reemplazado por una imperiosa necesidad de escribir; de sentarse en el escritorio y escribir bajo la luz de la vela. Escribir, cualquier cosa en realidad, y en ese instante, ni siquiera sabía lo que los movimientos de su mano sobre la pluma anotarían en la hoja de papel. Escribir. Nada más que eso. Escribir bajo ese trance hipnótico, tan increíble y poderoso.

Sólo cuando la inspiración se fue y su mano al fin cesó el movimiento, Edward por fin entendió qué era lo que había hecho su mano sobre el papel.

—Alquimia…—murmuró, sin siquiera entender cómo sabía que se trataba de eso.

Su mente invocó de inmediato la imagen de la joven que el día anterior lo había salvado de ser arrollado por el automóvil del maldito Roy. La verdad, no le importó mucho: El tipo tenía una suerte de lo peor, porque se había enfrentado a la furia de Riza cuando ella se enteró ¡Oh! Realmente hubiera deseado estar despierto para verlo, pero sólo pudo enterarse cuando, tras varias horas de inconciencia, despertó en el hospital.

Casi por inercia, Edward volvió a recordar a la joven. No era que la hubiese visto lo suficiente como para tener grabado en su mente cada detalle de ella, sino todo lo contrario: Apenas recordaba el intenso azul de sus ojos. Nada más que eso y su rostro borrosamente.

Pero había algo extraño en ella: algo que lo mantenía intranquilo. Y eso era decir poco comparada a la extraña sensación de su pecho que ansiaba verla nuevamente.

La necesitaba.

Algo dentro de él clamaba por verla otra vez.

Con la mano sobre su pecho, sintió repentinamente un ardor que de inmediato se le hizo familiar. Y le asustó: ella era la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida, más extraña incluso que él mismo: todo un misterio. Precisar lo que la hacía tan diferente a los demás le fue imposible en esos momentos.

Durante toda la noche, Edward no pudo dormir.

**x o x **

— ¿Diga?—contestó al teléfono Roy de mala gana ¿quién podría estar llamando a esa horas de la madrugada?

— ¿Roy Becker? —Pero en el momento en que escuchó la voz de Edward al otro lado, todo le calzó al instante—. ¿Eres tú?

—No, soy un unicornio volador—respondió. Edward no contestó a la broma del otro lado, por lo que supuso no le agradó—. Está bien, soy yo ¿qué quieres, niño del demonio? —no era que realmente pensara así de él, de hecho, ni siquiera lo conocía bien para dar un juicio sobre la actitud del muchacho: pero desde que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con él y su auto en la calle y tras casi haberlo arrollado y con eso, ganarse por completo el odio de Riza, pues bien: no podía tener una buena impresión de él aunque directamente no tuviera la culpa —. ¿Qué quieres, niño?—se corrigió después de un tiempo, asumiendo su silencio como señal de que no le había gustado su ofensa.

Edward vaciló antes de hablar, pero finalmente, lo hizo:

—Quiero verla de nuevo.

— ¿A quien?

—A la joven que me salvó el otro día de que tú me echaras el auto encima—contestó seriamente y determinado. A Roy le extrañó escuchar tal seguridad venir de un muchacho que apenas había cumplido los quince años.

Sin embargo, Roy no se la iba a poner tan fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué se supone que yo debería saber donde está?—preguntó, sin ánimos de ayudarle.

—Porque me enteré de que tú fuiste a dejarla a su casa cuando la dejaron salir de la comisaría—respondió, con su paciencia al límite—. Quiero que me lleves con ella—No era una petición, sino que una orden. Eso molestó a Roy profundamente.

—Dame una razón por la que debería ayudarte.

Edward sonrió

—Porque soy el único que puede cambiar el quizá errado concepto que mi tía Riza tiene de ti, pero si no te interesa…—Roy se mordió el labio. Edward era más astuto de lo que había pensado. Él tenía una increíble capacidad de dar justo en el blanco. Seguramente tendría un buen futuro en el mundo de los negocios—. Pero si no te interesa, supongo que…

—De acuerdo, niño: tú ganas—Aceptó—. ¿Cuándo voy a recogerte para llevarte hasta tu enamorada?—Tras eso, no pudo evitar reírse levemente.

A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—De hecho, hoy mismo al medio día—habló en tono de superioridad—. Y por favor, al medio día. No llegues tarde ¿de acuerdo?—Roy deseo ahorcarlo por hablarle así ¿quién se creía, el rey del mundo?

**x o x **

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Winry dejó de lavar los platos y se apresuró hasta la entrada.

Era extraño: su hermano salía del trabajo dentro de varias horas más, y casi nunca recibía visita en su casa, salvo por alguna que otra vecina pidiendo ayuda para cuidara a sus hijos. Los pequeños eran unos traviesos, pero ella realmente adoraba cuidarlos. Le hacían sentir adulta y responsable y en el fondo, lo era: tenía ya quince años, pero era Alphonse quien no quería admitir que ya había crecido.

Se detuvo frente la puerta y la abrió con algo de curiosidad por saber qué se iba a encontrar tras ella.

Abrió la boca impresionada. No podía creerlo: frente a ella, se hallaba la majestuosa mirada que imponía respeto y superioridad brotando de cada poro de su piel. Reconoció en esa mirada los ojos dorados del joven que hace dos días había salvado de un accidente automovilístico. Su mirada la estuvo observando de pies a cabeza, lo que normalmente la habría incomodado de no ser porque estaba paralizada del miedo que imponían esos ojos llenos de arrogancia. No recordaba haberlo visto después de que él se desmayara cuando ella cayó sobre él al rodar por la calle.

— ¿Tú eres Winry, verdad?—le preguntó, quebrando silencio

— ¿Perdón?

Él rió. No supo si fue por la forma en que ella inclinó levemente la cabeza ante su pregunta o por el extraño cosquilleo que sintió al escuchar su voz por primera vez. Sencillamente—y muy de él—prefirió hacer de esa risa una de burla.

Naturalmente, Winry se molestó.

— ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú?

Él dejó de reír. Y sonrió con una pizca de maldad.

—Yo soy Edward—contestó—. Edward Pride.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**neliam_91:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pero la Musa... llega y va cuando quiere XD

**Fairy of Sky**: XDDD, Ok, trato de hacer, en eso estoy... pero si lgo falla es que escribo contra el tiempo (algún día corrgiré tods mis fics, lo juro) ¿Un libro, yo? Naaaaa, me gustaría mucho, pero de momento amo más escribir por puro gusto y placer que por deber. Es divertido ^^ . Lamento de verdad la demora -.-U pero no tuve tiempo hasta ahora para actualizar. Gracias por comentar.

**Mustang's wife:** Claroi que habrá Royai, es una pareja muy linda que me encanta desarrolar en fic, porque extrañamente se me hace más facil escribir un Royai que un Edwin, este quizás sea un excepción. Ok, si lo reviso ultimamente pero hay cosas que se me pasan a veces... ok, juro que algún día de esto me dedico a hacerle una revisión completa, pero de momento publico contra el reloj. Bueno, pero tampoco tomes la ortografía de mis respuestas, es que las escribo sin en word.

**brune :** ¡Ah! Brune... aún te agradezco por el PriWin *W* te adoro por eso, si, las voy desarrollando, pero el profceso es más lento de lo que creí porque constantemente me voy emocionando y el pobre teclado paga las consecuencias... Bueno, seguiré poniendo los personajes a medida que la historia se desarrolle. Gracias por tu review!

**InnocentLover:** ¡Mi pequeño saltamontes! (la apachurra) Te quiero tanto! Gracias poir leer mi historia y perdona si en los últimos días me he desaparecido del msn T.T te echo de menos. Gracias por comentar n.n

_**1.03.01**_

95829c3b-4df1-490a-b9d2-1255e4d8107f

1.03.01


	4. Bajo sus ordenes

**Lamento de verdad la tardanza, pero no tenía antes muchos ánimos de actualizar (en general) Siento la demora, pero estoy un poco apresurada, por lo que no podré responder en este cap a los reviews anteriores. Los responderé todos en la próxima actualización :) **

**Je, no crean que no me importan los comentarios. Los valoro mucho ya que son la principal fuente desde donde saco los ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo en dejarme uno ¡Mil besitos por eso!**

* * *

**4—Musa **

Edward observó la casa de un lado a otro sin importarle que a ella pareciera incomodarle. No estaba mal, de hecho, se había imaginado que vivía en condiciones peores cuando Roy le habló de ella y le comentó sobre su clase social. A él no pareció molestarle, incluso ya lo iba presintiendo desde antes: una chica de "clase" nunca se habría lanzado a la calle hasta rodar por los suelos para salvar a alguien de un accidente. Nadie de los que conocía sería capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera Riza.

Quizás, eso había comprobado lo que hace mucho le habían comentado algunas personas: los ricos sólo tienen espacio en su pecho para su billetera y para nada más. Lo había aprendido con tristeza muchos años atrás.

Winry se veía tan lejos de él, en todo sentido. Sin embargo, dentro de su ser sentía paz, una paz que sólo residía en él cuando estaba cerca de ella. No sabía decir qué tenía esa muchacha frente a él que lo tranquilizaba tanto.

Tal vez lo sabía, quizás: pero como muchos misterios en él, prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

— ¿A qué has venido?—Su pregunta lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos

—Quería verte—contestó tranquilamente. Winry habría abierto la boca completamente de no ser porque su hermano le dijo una vez que eso era vulgar, y en esos momentos, lo que menos quería parecer frente a él era vulgar.

— ¿Querías verme?—preguntó, sin ocultar su asombro.

Él rió.

—Por extraño que parezca… Sí, he venido aquí por ti—Normalmente, ella se habría sonrojado de no ser por lo tosco que había sido su declaración, algo que podría provocar en ella cualquier cosa menos un sonrojo, o algo que no se asemejara a ferviente deseo de enseñarle la lengua—. Porque te necesito—Eso, en cambio, sí que le había sacado un sonrojo, y de los más amplios.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… —respondió sinceramente. Hasta el momento, tenía planeado ir hasta ella y encontrarla, pero después de eso, se dio cuenta de que no había planes más allá en su cabeza. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien allí en él.

Winry le habría ofrecido tomar asiento, o algo que beber. Mas por la majestuosa mirada de un rey con la que la miraba con aires de superioridad, no estaba segura sobre si eso le agradaría o no. Por la forma en que Edward pasaba los ojos por su casa, Winry juraría que estaba haciéndole una evaluación, una que estaba segura iba a reprobar.

—Miento. En realidad sé por qué viene hasta aquí por ti—dijo Edward de repente. Winry levantó la mirada gacha que había mantenido durante los segundos en que los inundó el silencio absoluto. Él era tan extraño—. Quiero que vengas conmigo

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero que trabajes para mí —manifestó. Por la apariencia del lugar donde vivía, resultaba obvio que ella no conocía la paz. Ingeniosamente, se le ocurrió ofrecerle un empleo y se aseguraría de pagarle bien. Estaba seguro que ella no lo rechazaría. Nadie de su clase podría rechazar tal oferta que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Winry no comprendía

— ¿Por qué?

—Me salvaste la vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti—contestó a secas—. Dime ¿Aceptarías?

Winry no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que frente a ella se encontraba la posibilidad de ser independiente, de tener un trabajo y aportar económicamente al hogar; sin mencionar el hecho de que ayudaría a que Alphonse pudiera tener más horas de descanso. Y por otro lado… también estaba Alphonse. Él no aceptaría por ningún motivo que ella trabajara bajo las órdenes de alguien, especialmente si ese alguien resultaba ser un hombre rico. Definitivamente, él jamás la dejaría.

—Que dices, ¿Aceptas?—volvió a preguntarle.

Por supuesto que ella lo haría, pero su hermano nunca iba a dejarla.

¿Y si no se enteraba? Si nunca supiera lo que ella estaba haciendo cuando él estaba en el trabajo...

Winry lo miró con determinación.

—Pero primero necesitaría saber qué clase de trabajos me asignará.

Él hizo como si estuviese esperando que ella preguntara

—Te aseguro que será algo convencional—contestó—. Nada de otro mundo—Bueno, al menos podría decir que en cierto sentido, no mentía: muy literalmente.

Ella lo pensó un poco más, sin embargo, enseguida levantó el rostro y Ed pudo apreciar esos azules brillando de una determinada forma.

—Trato hecho.

Winry no tenía idea de en qué se había metido.

**x o x **

Ella en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué se había metido.

A simple vista, la mansión en la que vivía Edward se veía enorme, de cerca, era gigantesca. A Winry le sorprendió estar viéndola tan de cerca y de esa manera. En un pasado lejano, ni en sus más remotos sueños habría puesto un pie dentro de esa increíble mansión que llegaba hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, e incluso sospecha que más allá seguramente. Sí: definitivamente ya era un sueño estar pisando de tan cerca un lugar como ese.

Vaciló durante algunos segundos antes de llamar a la puerta, medio arrepintiéndose de estar en ese lugar y no dentro de la cocina de su casa donde pertenecía realmente. Nadie pareció oír su llamado y armándose de valor, llamó otra vez casi con la esperanza de que nadie fuera a recibirla y que ella pudiera marchar con la creencia de que todo lo que había ocurrido era un simple sueño.

Entonces fue cuando Edward salió a su encuentro de la manera más frívola posible. Desde su mansión, que estaba a kilómetros de la gran entrada, ella observó algunas miradas curiosas observarle. Se sintió verdaderamente incómoda al percibir eso.

—Buenos días—La saludó cortésmente, pero sus palabras no eran acompañadas por sus gestos faciales que seguían manteniéndolo serio—. Pensaba que no ibas a venir—Ella rió nerviosamente.

—Pues mis padres me enseñaron a que debía cumplir mi palabra—Él asintió a lo que dijo.

Minutos después, ella se había hallado dentro de la habitación del muchacho en el segundo piso. Aparentemente, el recorrido por ese enorme lugar la había agotado en más de una forma. Todo, absolutamente todo en esa casa hacía que su espalda se llenara de escalofríos: desde las sombrías pinturas de personas que adornaban las paredes de los pasillos hasta la extraña sonrisa de esa bella mujer rubia que ella había visto con la mirada de agradecimiento en la estación de policía, a la que Edward había llamado "Tía". La mujer sonreía como si hubiese encontrado el Santo Grial o algo así de valioso.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era cerrar los ojos y comprobar que estaba soñando con que era parte de una extraña pesadilla. Para su suerte, Edward aún seguía allí cuando ella había abierto los ojos, y la estaba observando como si las miradas frías pudieran congelar eternamente y matar. Tragó saliva ante ese absurdo pensamiento que creyó por un momento.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un extraño deje de ternura en su voz que se extinguió tan pronto cómo había venido.

—Sí—contestó—. Sólo necesito respirar un poco.

Él asintió despreocupado, dirigiéndose hasta su escritorio.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó finalmente. Tenía curiosidad por saberlo. O si se había equivocado al confiar en él: en ese caso, su hermano tendría completa razón de apartarla del mundo y decirle que los ricos son los peores. El pensamiento la puso con los nervios en punta.

—Siéntate allí—Le indicó una silla que se encontraba al otro rincón de la habitación. Calmadamente, ella se sentó allí y esperó a que él le dijera que debía hacer.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?

—Nada—contestó. Ella no se hubiera impresionado más si él le hubiera lanzado una cuchilla—. Quédate ahí sentada y no te muevas—continuó.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo es éste? —se quejó, cansada de que la trataran como a una niña que no sabía hacer nada. Con éste, ya eran dos los hombres en su vida que llamaban "trabajo" al "no hacer nada útil". A éste paso terminaría por odiar a los hombres y su machismo irremediable. Winry lanzó fuego por los ojos que sólo pudieron compararse con la mirada omnisapiente de los dorados ojos de Edward.

—El trabajo de una Musa—contestó a secas—.A ver, déjame explicártelo por si tu delicado e inculto cerebro no lo entiende: Yo escribo, tú te quedas ahí y me observas con una sonrisa. Yo te pago, tú eres feliz con el dinero—Winry tuvo que aguantar las irrefrenables ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros y golpearlo como lo hacía con los demás muchachos de su barrio cuando se metían con ella. Éste chico la sacaba de sus casillas. Intentó contenerse al pensar que podría matarlo. Eso no le preocupaba en realidad, aseguraba que más de una persona sería feliz si lo hiciera. A lo que temía verdaderamente era a las consecuencias que eso provocaría y lo que a Alphonse podría darle cuando se enterase de que había matado a alguien. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se contuvo para quedarse ahí sentada—. Tú estás bajo mis órdenes, yo mando aquí. Tú te callas y obedeces.

—No me extraña que estés tan necesitado…

— ¿Perdón?—Si hubiese podido describir la forma en que vio como su orgullo era herido ante sus comentarios, lo habría hecho, pero no tenía idea de cómo imprimir esas palabras para que pudieran darle la misma sensación de risa que en esos momentos la invadió. Iba a ser divertido después de todo: Al muchacho no le gustaba que se metieran con su orgullo— ¿Qué acabas de decirme?

—Nada ¡Oh! ¡Amo y señor!—rió ella. Fue incapaz de contener la carcajada.

Para su sorpresa, Edward no se veía ni molesto ni irracional. Por unos minutos había jurado que a él le había hecho también gracia su comentario.

Pero era cierto: ahora ella estaba bajo sus órdenes. Podría renunciar en ese mismo instante, mas eso sólo le demostraría a él que tenía razón y que ella era una completa inútil, además de que se decepcionaría a ella misma sintiendo que de verdad él tenía toda la razón. Éste era su primer trabajo y se aseguraría de mantenerlo durante mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que cierto hermano suyo comprendiera que ella también podía ser útil.

Aunque la mirada de esos peligrosos ojos dorados frente a ella le hacían ver que sería más difícil de lo que creía.

_"Sobreviviré…"_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**:::13/03/10:::**

95829c3b-4df1-490a-b9d2-1255e4d8107f

1.03.01


End file.
